Loudspeakers produce sound in response to electrical audio signal inputs. One type of loudspeaker is the flat panel loudspeaker, which may include a flat surface working as a loudspeaker diaphragm that may be driven by a multitude of electromechanical actuators. The actuators may be designed to convert the audio signal inputs to back and forth movement In some instances, the loudspeaker diaphragm driven by the actuators may create vibrational modes, each of which may be associated with a specific modal frequency. If the loudspeaker diaphragm is excited by audio signal inputs containing any one of these modal frequencies a resonance or ringing may occur.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Examples are shown in the drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. The same part numbers may designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.